


Бруклин

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Во времена их юности.





	1. В Бруклине темно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Бруклине погас свет, но жители одной из улиц нашли способ развеять скуку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Капитану Обосную. Спасибо, что ты есть.:)

Баки едва успел поднести вилку со спагетти ко рту, как вдруг в гостиной погас свет.  
– Опять пробки выбило, – с досадой вздохнула мама. – Дорогой, проверь, пожалуйста.  
Послышалось шуршание бумаги – это отец сложил газету, что читал во время ужина.  
– Чертовы пробки, – проворчал он, выходя из комнаты.  
Барнс-младший был голоден, и аппетит никуда не делся, даже несмотря на отсутствие света. Баки отправил в рот спагетти и наугад подцепил новую порцию. Мама тем временем расшторила окна, и комнату наполнил слабый свет с улицы. На город надвигалась ночь, и небо уже изрядно потемнело.  
– Кажется, выбило пробки не у нас одних, – заметила мама.  
Баки об этом успел догадаться и сам, потому что окна в домах напротив не горели.  
– Это не пробки, – сказал вернувшийся отец. – Электричество вырубили во всем Бруклине.  
– Ох, – расстроенно вздохнула мама. – Как же так? Сегодня же должен быть радио-спектакль. Я как раз хотела под него дошить то платье для миссис Бауэрс. Не могу же я делать это при свечах!  
Баки видел ее силуэт на фоне окна. Сложив руки на груди, мама смотрела на стремительно темнеющее небо и о чем-то размышляла.  
– Что там происходит? – вдруг произнесла она, прижав ладонь к стеклу.  
Муж с сыном подошли к ней и увидели, что на улице столпились жильцы соседних домов. Баки заметил светлую макушку лучшего друга. Стив держал в руке подсвечник с горящей свечой, а рядом с ним стояла миссис Роджерс и о чем-то оживленно беседовала с одной из соседок.  
– Кажется, никто не собирается сидеть дома, – сказала мама.  
Баки с отцом переглянулись, пожали плечами и вернулись за стол, чтобы продолжить прерванную трапезу, оставив маму стоять у окна.  
– Твоя мать тоже там, – вдруг сказала она мужу.  
– Мама?  
– Да, флиртует с сеньором Росси.  
В слабом свете с улицы Баки увидел, как отец опустил вилку и покачал головой.  
– С этим дряхлым итальяшкой?  
– Баки! – цокнула мама так, что отец замолчал. – И вовсе он не дряхлый.  
Отец размял шею с громким хрустом. Это означало, что он категорично не согласен с женой, но спорить не собирается. А мама снова принялась рассматривать людей на улице.  
– Нам тоже стоит выйти, – сказала она.  
– Ладно, – недовольно проворчал отец и обратился к сыну, – поторапливайся, Джейми. А то будет у тебя итальянский дедушка.  
– Ох, Баки, – вздохнула мама.  
Барнс-младший хмыкнул. Ему очень нравилось прозвище отца. Так сильно, что он просил всех вокруг называть себя так же. Окружающие долго не хотели путаться в Баки Барнсах, но парень упорно продолжал настаивать, и постепенно прозвище стало приживаться и к нему. Один лишь Стив сдался сразу. «Баки так Баки», – сказал он, – «все равно я твоего отца мистером Барнсом называю».

Пока оба Баки расправлялись с ужином, мама скрылась на кухне. Вскоре она вернулась, сжимая в руке несколько свеч, одну из которых она устроила в подсвечнике и поставила на стол. Комнату окутал мягкий приглушенный свет, отчего покидать ее едва не расхотелось. Но оживленный гул с улицы заставил напрочь отказаться от идеи остаться в этот вечер дома. И потому, когда с едой было покончено, а грязные тарелки неровной стопкой перекочевали в раковину, семейство Барнсов вышло на улицу.  
***

Казалось, никто в Бруклине не остался сегодня дома. Глядя их небольшую улочку, полную народа, Баки оставалось лишь догадываться, что творилось в соседних кварталах. Кто-то подобно Барнсам вынес свечи, кто-то – керосиновые лампы. А некто даже догадался приволочь пустые мусорные баки и развести внутри огонь, и свет от этих костерков окрашивал стены ближайших домов в оранжевый. На перилах и ступенях стояли керосинки, а в руках людей горели огоньки свечей. Точно снова настало Рождество, и повсюду развесили гирлянды, – просто завораживающее зрелище. И хотя было уже довольно поздно, жители их улицы не хотели просто так пропускать свой заслуженный выходной после тяжелой рабочей недели. Увидев, что многие женщины и девушки даже надели яркие платья, а мужчины повязали галстуки, Баки немного пожалел, что и сам не догадался принарядиться.

Баки подбросил в воздухе свечу и, ловко перехватив ее на лету, огляделся в поисках Стива. У одной из веранд толпились люди. Заметив мелькнувший среди них знакомый светлый затылок, Баки поспешил к другу.  
– Стиви, что здесь творится? – поинтересовался он, опуская Роджерсу руку на плечо.  
– О, привет, Баки! – Стив обрадовался его приходу и кивнул в сторону веранды. – МакКензи и Палмер придвинули пианино миссис Джонсон к окну. Они хотят немного поиграть.  
Баки взглянул на веранду. Окно в квартиру миссис Джонсон было раскрыто настежь, и из него было видно саму женщину, сидящую за инструментом. Она поставила на подоконник керосиновую лампу и задумчиво перелистывала ноты. Мужчины тем временем забирались на веранду и усаживались на расставленных у окна стульях. Баки с интересом смотрел на гитары, губные гармоники, скрипки и банджо, что те сжимали в руках.  
– Вот им делать нечего, да? – усмехнулся Роджерс, помогая Баки зажечь свечу от своей.  
– Брось, оно и так там почти впритык стояло, – попытался оправдать их действия Баки.  
Сам он пришел от идеи в восторг. Ведь вместо скучного радио-спектакля его ждал вечер танцев. Он обернулся и заприметил Холли. Соседская дочка, которая часто посматривала в его сторону, улыбнулась и опустила глаза. Невысокая и тоненькая, одним словом, в его вкусе. «Вот и партнерша нашлась», – Баки довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям и перевел взгляд на импровизированную сцену.  
– Ну что, Бруклин, готовы к танцам? – спросил мистер МакКензи.  
Женщины засмеялись, мужчины одобряюще закивали головами, и на всю улицу заиграла веселая полька.  
– Идем танцевать! – воскликнул Баки, задув свечу и отбросив ее подальше.  
Стив что-то проворчал в ответ, но Барнс уже этого не слышал. Он подскочил к Холли и галантно протянул руку.  
– Холли, не окажешь честь?  
Девушка снова смущенно улыбнулась.  
– С удовольствием, Джеймс.  
Она вложила свою ладонь в его, и Баки подвел ее ближе к веранде. Вокруг уже лихо танцевали другие пары. Мимо пронеслась миссис Роджерс в паре с хозяином мясной лавки, мистером Уиллоби. Даже бабушка, кокетливо улыбаясь, позволила вести себя сеньору Росси. Родители Баки танцевали неподалеку, и он не без веселья отметил, как недобро папа посматривает на ухажера своей матери.

Холли выглядела изумительно. В легком розовом платье и с накрученными светлыми кудряшками она походила на девушек со старых открыток его бабушки. Холли ласково улыбалась и смотрела на Баки своими большущими глазами, и он не мог сдержать ответной улыбки. Этот вечер так и располагал к нежной близости, отчего хотелось прижать девушку к себе, двигаться медленнее, чтобы иметь возможность ненавязчиво дотронуться до обнаженных предплечий и, выбрав подходящий момент, поцеловать. Может быть, позже, когда будет играть вальс. Рано или поздно даже на самых веселых танцевальных вечерах играют вальс. А пока они, скрестив руки, бодро вприпрыжку делали круг по площадке, почти попадая в ритм с остальными парами. 

Заходя в очередной круг, Баки заметил Стива. Тот одиноко сидел на ступеньке и тоскливо смотрел на происходящее, а рядом лежали обе их потушенные свечи. И ведь не поленился, подобрал ту, что выбросил Баки. Снова повторялась та же история, что и всегда – пока все веселились, Стив торчал в сторонке и смотрел на окружающих глазами некормленой собаки. Барнсу стало стыдно и за свечу, и за то, что у него-то есть партнерша. От мысли, что Стив весь вечер просидит на этой проклятой ступеньке, Баки было не по себе. Он не понимал, как так получалось из раза в раз. Стив упорно не приглашал девушек, а девушки по какой-то неведомой причине не бегали за ним сами. Баки искренне недоумевал, почему, ведь Стив был замечательный. Пронесшись в еще одном круге мимо лестницы, Баки решил действовать. Конечно, было бы жалко пропустить поцелуй с Холли, но это же Стив!

Баки мельком взглянул на пожилого мистера Дасси и его банджо, и в голове сразу родилась идея. Он затормозил, поцеловал Холли руку и сказал:  
– Подожди меня, детка.  
Холли охнула не то от внезапного побега своего кавалера, не то от фривольного обращения. Сам же Баки подбежал к веранде и задиристо крикнул музыкантам:  
– Эй, а как же старые добрые американские танцы? Вы бы еще вальс сыграли, в самом деле!  
Музыканты перестали играть, а танцующие недовольно уставились на возмутителя спокойствия. Только из окна все еще доносился звук пианино. Миссис Джонсон, видимо, даже не обратила внимания, что музыка вокруг прекратилась. Старик Дасси переглянулся с мистером МакКензи, что играл на скрипке.  
– А этот сопляк дело говорит, – сказал он. – Может что-нибудь из старенького?  
МакКензи почесал нос смычком и пожал плечами, давая понять, что не против. Он обернулся к окну и громко сказал:  
– Эбигейл, дорогая, – миссис Джонсон перестала играть и подняла на них лицо. Из-за огромных очков, в стеклах которых отражался свет от огней, она так была похожа на огромную черепаху, что Баки поежился. – Сыграйте нам что-нибудь из кантри!  
Женщина кивнула и принялась листать свои ноты, а сияющий радостной улыбкой Баки подскочил к лестнице и дернул Стива за руку.  
– Хватит тут сидеть, Стиви! Идем танцевать!  
Стив позволил стянуть себя вниз, хотя и успел скорчить кислую мину. Баки предпочел не комментировать. Пусть возмущается молча, все равно скоро позабудет, отплясывая чечетку. 

Мужчины выстроились в линию напротив вставших в ряд женщин. Баки подмигнул Холли, которая выглядела немного растерянной, но все же заняла свое место среди дам. Когда миссис Джонсон, наконец, разобралась со своими нотами, музыканты начали играть, и танцоры тут же подхватили задорный ритм. Обе линии начали чеканить площадку ударами пят и носков, то надвигаясь друг на друга, то снова отдаляясь, и, в конце концов, танцоры перемешались между собой. Они стучали ногами с едином ритме, хватая за руки или под локти, и кружились на месте. Баки не очень-то и умел танцевать кантри, равно как Стив и большинство их соседей. Но тем кантри и был хорош – даже городской житель мог его танцевать. Достаточно иметь чувство ритма и быстрые ноги.  
– Видали, как пляшут янки! – крикнул с веранды мистер МакКензи и рассмеялся. 

Баки уже давно упустил из виду Холли. Подцепив Стива под локоть и заливисто хохоча, он крутил их обоих в разные стороны, вскидывая ноги и ударяя пятками по асфальту. Баки старался не отпускать от себя друга, чтобы тот снова не ушел грустить в одиночестве. Его волосы растрепались, а челка прилипла к мокрому от пота лбу, а сам Стив улыбался во весь рот. Такой Роджерс нравился Баки больше всего. Потому что в этом дурашливом веселье он полностью отпускал себя. И глядя на радостного друга, Баки подумал, что черт с ней с Холли, успеет он ее еще поцеловать!

На смену этой песне пришла еще одна, а за ней – другая. После нее Стив протестующе выставил ладонь и отошел к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Он стоял, уперевшись руками в колени и делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Баки подошел к нему похлопал по спине.  
– Видишь, совсем не страшно.  
– Разумеется, – Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – В ярде от меня не было ни одной девушки, чего мне бояться?  
Баки уловил в его словах иронию и с улыбкой прищурился.  
– Мне ты ноги не отдавил, так что девушкам тоже нечего опасаться.  
Барнс запустил руку в свои волосы и принялся пальцами зачесывать их назад, чтобы вернуть хоть какое-то подобие прически. Стив, наконец, привел дыхание в порядок и выпрямился. Он снова уставился на танцующих, которые в отличие от Баки вальса дождались и теперь плавно скользили мимо них.  
– Кажется, твою партнершу увели, – сказал Стив, проводив взглядом Холли, которую вел в танце Джек Коулсон из соседнего дома.  
Баки недовольно нахмурившись посмотрел на руку Джека, скользящую по талии девушки и мотнул головой.  
– Плевать.  
Баки отошел от стены и огляделся в поисках какого-нибудь интересного для них занятия, пока все вокруг увлечены вальсированием. Те, кто воздержался от танцев, сидели на ступенях или верандах и просто болтали. Несколько компаний довольно шумно играли в покер. Баки покопался в карманах в поисках мелочи, чтобы принять участие, но не нашел там ни пенни.  
– Эй, – вдруг услышал он и обернулся на голос.  
Это был старик Арчи Грин. Он заговорщицки подмигнул и поманил к себе. Переглянувшись, друзья подошли ближе. Старик оттопырил карман, и парни увидели, что оттуда поблескивает металлическим боком фляжка.  
– Мистер Грин! – восхитился Баки. – А Вы умеете веселиться.  
– А то!  
Арчи достал флягу, приложился к горлышку и незаметно протянул ее Баки. Барнс понял все правильно. Он сделал шаг назад и развернулся на пятках – не очень быстро, как раз, чтобы успеть сделать глоток. Горло обожгло, и спустя пару мгновений внутри разлилось тепло. Баки сунул флягу Стиву.  
– Я не буду, – сказал Роджерс и попытался вернуть выпивку.  
– Да ладно тебе!  
Баки встал перед ним, загораживая от толпы. Он заглянул через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что друг сделал глоток.  
– Гадость какая, – скривившись, пробормотал Стив.  
– Не нравится, не пей, – обиделся Арчи, требовательно протянув руку.  
Стив закатил глаза и вернул ему флягу.  
– То-то же, – назидательно произнес старик и сделал новый глоток.  
***

Баки привалился спиной в стене дома, смотря на парочки, неторопливо двигающиеся под музыку, и напевал себе под нос мотив, идущий вразрез со звучащей мелодией. От выпитого в голове образовалась приятная легкость, которая вкупе с полупраздничной атмосферой улицы настраивала на романтический лад, и от всего этого Баки очень хотелось целоваться. Желательно, с милой, хрупкой Холли. Правда, за ней сейчас ухлестывал Джек, что создавало некоторые трудности. Рядом на корточках сидел Стив. Он обхватил руками колени и, уперевшись в них подбородком, лениво следил за движениями ног танцоров. Свечи он так и оставил на лестнице, поэтому в их закутке света было намного меньше, чем на верандах. Баки продолжал сверлить взглядом Холли и Джека, раздумывая, стоит ли отбить девушку у Коулсона, или черт с ними. С этим парнем Баки справился бы запросто. Даже в таком состоянии. Он был выше, сильнее и наглее. Вот только чтобы быть совсем на коне, неплохо бы отлить. Как говорится, против зова природы не попрешь. И уж лучше это сделать сейчас, чем отвлекаться во время поцелуя с Холли. С этой мыслью Баки оттолкнулся ногой от стены и прошел за угол.  
Только он взялся за пояс брюк, как за спиной зашипели.  
– Ты чего делаешь?  
Баки опустил руки и обернулся.  
– А на что это похоже, Стиви? – ехидно поинтересовался он.  
– Что ты как животное? – заворчал друг. – Иди домой.  
Баки развел руками.  
– Я без ключей.  
Стив сжал губы и достал из кармана свой ключ.  
– Идем к нам.  
Баки раздраженно вздохнул, но проследовал за другом. «Зануда», – бросил он на ходу и получил в ответ насмешливое «Варвар». 

В доме Роджерсов Баки мог ориентироваться и без света. Успел натренироваться за все детство, когда оставался ночевать. Заблудиться в такой небольшой квартирке было крайне затруднительно, а вот поднять шум, наступив на скрипучую половицу или задев неустойчивый кофейный столик, – раз плюнуть. Будить миссис Роджерс, устававшую после работы было бы непростительно, потому и пришлось научиться соблюдать тишину. И вот, лавируя между мебелью и дверными проемами, Баки прошмыгнул в ванную комнату. Наконец, справив нужду, он облегченно выдохнул. Все-таки умеет этот сопляк усложнить жизнь! Баки вымыл руки, ополоснул лицо и сладко потянулся. Теперь ему было намного комфортнее. Прямо птички на душе запели. Вот только целоваться все еще хотелось, а Холли рядом не было.  
– Баки, все в порядке? – донесся голос из коридора.  
Баки вытер лицо рукавом и вышел из ванной. Стив стоял прямо перед дверью, и из окна на него падали отсветы огней с улицы.  
– В полном, – ответил Баки.  
Он прищурился и склонил голову на бок. С этого угла и при таком освещении Роджерс вполне смахивал на девчонку. Такой же мелкий и худой. И красивый. Волосы бы только подлиннее, но это не столь важно. Ухмыльнувшись, Баки положил руки Стиву на плечи.  
– Бак, ты чего? – удивился тот.  
Барнс убрал одну руку с плеча и провел пальцем над верхней губой Стива, чувствуя под грубой кожей легкий мягкий пушок. Это хорошие новости.  
– Бак... – не очень уверенно произнес Роджерс.  
Если он и испугался, то виду не подал. Типичный Стив – храбрый даже в такие нелепые моменты. Он удивленно приоткрыл рот, желая сказать что-то еще, но палец Баки сполз на нижнюю губу, вынуждая замолчать. Стив выдохнул, и от этого едва слышного звука у Баки потемнело в глазах. Он наклонился и прижался своими губами к губам Стива. Они были мягкими, как у девчонки. И волосы тоже. Баки даже не заметил, как его пальцы зарылись в шевелюру Роджерса. И он явно пропустил момент, когда Стив прижался к нему всем телом и крепко обнял. Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что теперь уже не он целует, а – его. 

Он оторвался от Стива. В свете огней с улицы был виден шальной блеск его глаз. Баки улыбнулся, а уголок рта Стива дернулся в ответ. Приняв это за одобрение, Баки подался вперед и, увлекая друга в новый поцелуй, практически вжал его в стену. Руки Роджерса жадно шарили по его спине, и Баки сквозь рубашку чувствовал, как пальцы обжигают кожу. Вот ведь! А с виду и не скажешь, что он может быть таким страстным. Баки это нравилось. Настолько, что по его телу пробежала мелкая дрожь, а между ног появилось болезненно-томительное напряжение. Баки отстраненно подумал, что хороший был виски у старика Арчи, раз с него их так повело, и внезапная догадка заставила его замереть.  
– Стиви! – Баки оторвался от его губ.  
– Что? – тяжело дыша, спросил Роджерс.  
– Ты ведь почти не пил, – сказал Баки, – всего глоток.  
– И?  
– Ты же не пьян.  
То, что он сморозил глупость, Баки понял сразу. Стив резко убрал руки с его спины и сделал шаг в сторону. Он внимательно посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза, и его лицо искривила горькая усмешка. Не сказав ни слова, Стив ушел из коридора в направлении гостиной, оставив Баки стоять одного. Баки дотронулся до своих губ, словно проверяя, что ему все это не почудилось. Губы были припухшими и влажными, как и должно быть после поцелуя. Он заправил выбившуюся рубашку в брюки, попутно размышляя над тем, что сейчас произошло. На этом самом месте его целовал абсолютно трезвый Стив Роджерс, лучший друг, с которым они вместе выросли. Зачем, почему, как такое могло быть? Ответов на эти вопросы Баки не знал. Он знал лишь то, что просто оттолкнул Стива от себя, когда тот пошел навстречу его пьяной прихоти.

В гостиной Стива не оказалось. Баки был уверен, что не найдет его и на улице. Вовсе не потому, что там было темно и полно народа. Стив не всегда мог скрыть свои эмоции, и когда ему было совсем плохо, он просто прятался ото всех. Он отыскался в своей комнате, сидящий на кровати и обхвативший руками голову. Замявшись в дверях, Баки все же прошел внутрь. Он остановился рядом с другом, но тот никак не отреагировал на вторжение в комнату. Баки покачался с пяток на носки, несколько раз закусил нижнюю губу, как всегда делал, когда не знал что сказать. Он действительно не знал, что надо говорить в таких случаях. Наверно, принято вообще по морде давать, чтоб не повадно было. Но делать этого со Стивом ему совсем не хотелось. Он даже представить не мог, что должно случиться с миром, чтобы он поднял руку на друга. На друга…  
– Стив, – позвал он, но не получил никакого ответа.  
Роджерс продолжал сидеть, словно не замечая его, и Баки опустился рядом на кровать. Под его весом пружины прогнулись и негромко скрипнули. Стив, наконец, убрал руки от головы и сел прямо, смотря перед собой.  
– Я подумал, что ты… Я бы никогда, Бак… – его голос непривычно дрожал. – Прости.  
– Если кому и надо извиняться, то это мне, – грустно усмехнулся Баки. – Чертов Арчи и его виски!  
Стив промолчал, и Баки ткнул его в бок.  
– Эй, все в порядке. Не парься из-за этого.  
Стив, наконец, посмотрел на него. В темноте было сложно понять, что отражал его взгляд, и потому Баки шутливо кольнул его локтем и легкомысленно произнес:  
– Если хочешь, можешь еще раз меня поцеловать.  
– Что? – опешил Стив.  
Баки пожал плечами. Еще один поцелуй – это меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы порадовать друга.  
– Мне понравилось, – просто сказал он, и это, в конце концов, было правдой.  
Однако Стива перспектива новой близости не обрадовала.  
– Бак! – воскликнул он. – Не надо так со мной.  
– Но… – начал Баки, и был тут же перебит.  
– Это не шутки!  
– Да кто тут шутит?! – возмутился Баки.  
Возможно, он не успел окончательно протрезветь, возможно, он просто взбесился от очередного приступа упрямства Стива, но, как бы то ни было, Баки сделал то, что сделал. Он схватил друга за плечо и дернул на себя. От неожиданности Стив опешил и даже не попытался вырваться. Баки снова его поцеловал, и в этот раз он не представлял на месте Стива никакую девчонку. Это был Стив и его мягкие теплые губы. Отдавая себе полный отчет в том, кого целует, Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что ему это нравится. Он надавил рукой Стиву на плечо, и тот, не удержавшись, рухнул на кровать. Баки навалился сверху, и пружины под ними пронзительно взвыли.  
– Баки, – прошептал Стив, попробовав, приподняться. – Нас будут искать.  
Барнс пресек эту попытку высвободиться, сильнее прижав Роджерса к койке. Недаром он был сильнее и тяжелее. Обычно он не пользовался своим преимуществом, но и ситуацию нынешнюю обычной назвать было сложно. Отпускать Стива совершенно не хотелось. Ощущение худого и почти покорного тела друга под собой кружило голову.  
– Не будут, там всем и без нас весело, – сказал Баки.  
– Нас заметят, – снова дернулся Стив.  
Хмыкнув, Баки обвел глазами комнату. Свет с улицы сюда почти не проникал. И уж явно никто не заметил бы происходящего здесь, не задавшись таковой целью специально.  
– Весь Бруклин без света, кто нас увидит в темноте? – простодушно произнес он.  
Стив не ответил, раздумывая над его словами. Баки терпеливо слушал его тяжелое дыхание и, почувствовав руку на спине, понял, что решение принято. 

Он медленно опустился к лицу Стива и улыбнулся. В слабом свете было видно лишь то, что Роджерс только нервно моргнул. Баки легонько коснулся его губ своими, и Стив сжал их как можно плотнее. Тогда Баки снова осторожно поцеловал и продолжил это делать, пока друг не сдался и приоткрыл их. Язык Баки тут же проник внутрь, не давая Стиву пойти на попятную. В висках снова застучала кровь, и, не сдержав порыв, Баки потерся о друга бедрами. Роджерс распахнул глаза, и Барнс на мгновение замер, потому что теперь в них была целая палитра эмоций, которые можно было разглядеть даже в этой темноте. Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы и резко притянул за голову, впиваясь в губы. Баки продолжал тереться, и у него едва не сорвало крышу, когда он понял, что Стив делает то же самое. Кровать под ними издавала просто чудовищные звуки, которые бы непременно отвлекли, будь они заняты чем-то менее захватывающим. 

Баки двигал бедрами все быстрее и быстрее, и в голове все мысли слились в одну – не останавливаться. Он вцепился в рубашку Стива, а Стив впился пальцами в его спину, точно, если выпустит, то упадет в пропасть. Они больше не целовались, а просто крепко прижались друг к другу щеками и старались ни в коем случае не сбавлять темп. Вдруг Баки услышал протяжный стон Роджерса, и от этого у него самого перед глазами заплясали огоньки. Стало хорошо. Слишком-слишком хорошо. Как бывало, когда он уединялся в ванной с одной из карточек с обнаженными девицами, найденных у отца в комоде среди носков. Только в миллион раз лучше, потому что с кем-то. И сейчас было совсем неважно, что этим кем-то оказался лучший друг. 

Растворившись в ярких ощущениях, Баки прижался губами к виску Стива и тут же обмяк, придавив его собой. Перед глазами все еще шел неровный хоровод, в ушах слегка шумело, а рот растянула улыбка. Среди частых вздохов Стива Баки различил радостный смешок. Опомнившись, что другу должно быть тяжело под его весом, он откатился в сторону и уперся спиной в примыкающую к кровати стену. Неприятное влажное ощущение в штанах заставило поморщиться. А Стив, кажется, начал приходить в себя. Он сделал глубокий вдох, сел на кровати и, не глядя на друга, сказал:  
– Нам пора идти.  
Его голос звучал немного нервно, и если бы не сладкое изнеможение, Баки бы встревожился.  
– Как скажешь, – согласился Баки, хотя меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас выходить из этой комнаты. Он был бы не прочь еще поваляться на этой жутко скрипучей койке. Можно и с Роджерсом под боком. Хотя теперь лежать на ней вдвоем стало куда теснее, чем в детстве. 

Стив поднялся с кровати и направился к стенному шкафу. Взяв оттуда свежую пару брюк, он покинул комнату, и вскоре до Баки донесся шум воды. Он подумал, что это не очень честно. У него-то не было возможности переодеться. Но с другой стороны, это ведь он сам начал приставать к другу, не думая о последствиях. Барнс еще раз повозился на месте, чувствуя, что вязкая жидкость в промежности начала застывать, и кожу больно стянуло.

– Ванная свободна, – очень вовремя донеслось из коридора.  
Баки два раза приглашать не пришлось. Он резво добежал до крохотной комнатки, и, стянув штаны, принялся оттирать ноги, а затем и сами штаны. Натягивать на себя намокшую одежду было крайне неприятно – ткань сразу прилипла к телу, а паху стало холодно. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу на ширинке, Баки начал осознавать, что произошло. Животное удовлетворение спало, и только теперь, стоя во влажной одежде, он понял, что окончательно протрезвел. Но странным образом чувства неправильности Баки не испытывал, хотя подозревал, что должен был. Как можно говорить о неправильности, если им обоим было хорошо? Набрав в ладони воды, Баки провел ими по вновь растрепавшимся волосам и вышел из ванной. 

Стив стоял у входной двери. Весь напряженный и прямой, как струна на банджо старика Дасси. Баки порадовался темноте, потому что им не придется смотреть в глаза друг другу. Хотя бы сейчас. А потом они как-нибудь с этим разберутся. Всегда же со всем разбирались. Приободрившись от этой мысли, Баки расправил плечи и задрал подбородок. Стив открыл дверь, и оба друга шагнули за порог, где их тут же поглотили огни, музыка и смех веселящихся в темноте людей. В Бруклине в тот вечер не было света, но весь район горел жизнью.


	2. Рождество в Бруклине

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое Рождество Стива после смерти мамы.

Стив постучал в дверь, знакомую с детства. Раньше в Рождество старая миссис Барнс вешала на нее еловый венок с красным бантом. Но ее не было уже несколько лет, а Баки такой ерундой не занимался. Стив и сам не стал украшать дом. Это всегда делала мама. Теперь, когда ее не стало, ему казалось как-то глупо ставить елку. Без нее это не имело смысла. Да и само Рождество тоже. Он сам не знал, как Баки сумел убедить его отпраздновать. 

Дверь открылась, и из-за нее выглянул Баки Барнс. Он был в домашних штанах, майке и с дымящейся папиросой во рту.  
– Эй, Стиви! Ты пришел! – радостно приветствовал он гостя, пропуская внутрь.   
Его дом напоминал классическое жилище холостяка. Неряшливо раскиданные газеты, тарелка от еды, забытая в гостиной около радио, завядшие цветы на окнах, нестиранные занавески, всюду запах табака. Стив поймал тоскливую мысль, что, возможно, скоро и сам будет жить среди чего-то подобного. У стены на деревянной крестовине стояла невысокая, лохматая и немного кривая елка. Рядом с ней Стив приметил знакомую старую шляпную коробку покойной миссис Барнс. В ней она хранила елочные игрушки.   
– Ты поставил елку, – сказал Стив, снимая пальто и шапку.   
– Рождество же.  
– Ты ее давно не ставил.  
– Да, предыдущие три раза я же у своих встречал. Не видел смысла ставить елку в пустом доме.  
Стив понимающе кивнул. Он повесил свою верхнюю одежду и разулся. Эта зима выдалась не очень морозной, и он не хотел разносить грязь по всему дому. К тому же он все равно собирался остаться на ночь, и ходить в обуви нужды не было. Стив подошел к шляпной коробке и открыл крышку. На самом верху лежала стеклянная обезьянка в мундире. Он усмехнулся и поднял взгляд на Баки.  
– Я помню времена, когда их было трое, – показал он игрушку другу.  
– Да, славные сражения мы с ними устраивали.  
– И выжил только один, – Стив улыбнулся обезьянке и повесил ее на колючую ветку.  
– Идем готовить, а то нечего будет есть за праздничным столом, – скомандовал Баки.   
Стив стянул с себя свитер, бросил его на диван и последовал за другом на кухню.

Они сидели на табуретах друг напротив друга, почти касаясь коленями, и срезали кожуру с картофелин прямо в мусорное ведро, что стояло между ними. Совсем как в детстве, когда они помогали маме Стива или бабушке Баки. Барнс продолжал дымить папиросой, а потому справлялся медленнее Стива.  
– Старик Арчи говорит, что умение чистить картошку в армии пригодится, – сказал он, вырезая черную точку из картофелины.  
– Какая чушь, – буркнул Стив. – Как это может пригодиться на войне?  
– Ну как же? – Баки ловким броском отправил картофелину в кастрюлю. – Чем больше начистишь картошки, тем больше солдат накормишь. А сытый конному не пеший. Или как там говорится, не помню.  
Стив пожал плечами. Он как-то не думал, что на войне надо есть. В книгах на этом внимание не заостряли. Там писали про боевой дух и отвагу, иногда про сон. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы и поморщился. Они стали липкими от сока с кожуры, отчего сразу хотелось помыть руки. 

Наконец, они начистили достаточно картошки. Стив налил в кастрюлю воды и поставил на плиту. Баки в это время колдовал над куриной тушкой. Нарезав ее на кусочки и как следует приправив, он выложил курицу на противень и отправил в духовку.  
– Теперь у нас есть полчаса, – сказал он, споласкивая руки. – Можно выпить.  
– Или нарядить елку, – предложил Стив.  
– Или делать все одновременно! – почти радостно заключил Баки. 

Они вернулись в гостиную. Стив присел на корточки рядом с коробкой и принялся доставать украшения: стеклянные шары самых разных размеров и цветов, ленты, фонарики. Среди игрушек были совсем старые из папье-маше, которыми миссис Барнс наряжала елку будучи еще совсем девочкой. На вкус Стива они выглядели зловеще. Например, ангел со стертым носом или маска с пустыми глазницами. Баки открыл две бутылки пива, одну из которых протянул другу. Стив сделал глоток и принялся развешивать игрушки на ветках. Баки тем временем поставил пластинку в проигрыватель, любовно протерев винил от пыли бархатной тряпочкой. Из трубы поплыли мягкие звуки оркестра Гленна Миллера. Вместо того, чтобы помочь с елкой, хозяин дома разлегся на диване и лениво потягивал пиво, периодически посматривая на своего гостя.

Спустя полчаса они вернулись на кухню. Баки перевернул мясо, а Стив удрученно рассматривал разварившуюся картошку.  
– А, к черту, – сказал Баки. – Делай из нее пюре.   
И Стив принялся давить картофель прессом. В холодильнике нашлась банка с консервированным горошком. Стив щедро насыпал его в пюре и налил молока. Миссис Барнс всегда делала так, и Стив подумал, что Баки будет приятно. 

Пока накрывали на стол, подоспела и курица. Выложив румяные кусочки на блюдо, Баки довольно осмотрел гостиную.  
– Почти как настоящее Рождество, – сказал он и подмигнул Стиву.  
К такому Рождеству Стив не привык. Мама готовила много разных блюд. И дом она держала в чистоте и уюте, а в этот праздник украшала его так, что Стив словно в волшебную сказку попадал. Впрочем, мамы теперь не было, и нужно было привыкать все делать без нее. Даже отмечать праздники. Вырвал его из печальных мыслей голос Баки.  
– Извини, я не умею готовить как твоя мама, – сказал он.   
И Стив понял, что уже минуту сидит с занесенной вилкой с курицей, но так и не притронулся к ней. Ему стало стыдно, и он быстро, почти не жуя, проглотил кусок мяса.   
– Мне нравится, очень вкусно, – улыбнулся он Барнсу.  
– Вот и отлично!   
В этот момент игла проигрывателя съехала, издав неприятный звук, и Баки поспешил перевернуть пластинку.  
– Почему в этом году ты не поехал к родителям на Рождество? – спросил Стив, когда друг вернулся на свое место.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Ну, знаешь, работа. Да и тебя одного оставлять не хотел.  
– Я – не маленький, Баки, – резко сказал Стив. – Нечего за мной присматривать.  
– Стиви, да я всю жизнь только этим и занимаюсь! – хохотнул Барнс.  
– Так может пора уже прекратить?! – не выдержал Стив.  
Баки сжал зубы и ничего не сказал. Стив чувствовал одновременно обиду и благодарность. Обиду за то, что его держат за слабака и жалеют. Благодарность за то, что не оставили одного в Рождество. Они продолжили есть, не говоря ни слова. Неловкое молчание сглаживала приятная музыка, и Стив, наконец, оттаял. Он завел простую беседу о работе, но увлекшись, друзья переключились на другие, более приятные темы. Они пустились в воспоминания о детских проделках и совершенно не заметили, как пролетело время.

Баки посмотрел на часы и торжественно произнес:  
– Уже за полночь, можно дарить подарки.  
Он поднялся с дивана и взял с книжного шкафа небольшой сверток, кое-как перевязанный веревкой. Не очень торжественно, но и не абы как. А Стив сбегал в прихожую и выудил из кармана пальто подарок для Баки.  
– Бритва, – засмеялся Баки, вскрывая упаковку.  
Стив развернул свой подарок и увидел бритвенный станок фирмы «Жиллет». Точно такой же, какой он подарил другу. Он тоже засмеялся.  
– «Ты стал взрослым, сынок!»* – прочел Баки на упаковке и поднял свою бутылку. – Не рекламный слоган, а тост какой-то.  
Стив легонько стукнул своей бутылкой о пиво Барнса и выпил.

После очередной смены пластинки Баки потянулся и зевнул.  
– Я все, – сказал он, – пойду спать. Ты идешь?  
Стив неопределенно повел плечами. Ему спать пока не хотелось.  
– Я еще посижу.  
Баки поджал губы, словно раздумывая над чем-то, и ушел в спальню. Стив откинулся на диван и продолжил пить пиво. В голове была приятная пустота. В последнее время такого с ним не случалось, и он хотел как можно дольше растягивать этот момент. Внезапно в него врезалась подушка. Стив поднял вопросительный взгляд на Баки.  
– Давай как в детстве, – предложил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, кинул в друга вторую подушку.   
Баки постелил одно одеяло на пол, а сверху сложил еще пару. Он стянул штаны и, оставшись в майке и трусах, уселся на импровизированное лежбище. Стив посмотрел на крепкое мускулистое тело с привычной смесью восхищения и зависти. Он мотнул головой, чтобы скрыть за этим действием свой интерес, и кинул в Баки подушками. Тот засмеялся и улегся сразу на обе. Усмехнувшись, Стив прошел к проигрывателю и выключил. В доме повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь несильным шумом праздника в соседней квартире. Стив потушил свет и только тогда принялся раздеваться. В отличие от Баки ему нечем было похвалиться. Нырнув в ворох одеял, он постарался устроиться с самого края.   
– Не глупи, – буркнул Баки и подтянул его к себе.  
Голова Стива оказалась на одной подушке с головой Барнса. Слишком близко. Стив отодвинулся немного назад. Мелькнул огонек, и Баки выдохнул сигаретный дым. Он зачем-то снова закурил. Стив поморщился от запаха. Они молчали, и слышны были лишь глубокие затяжки о папиросу. Глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и Стив уже мог видеть очертания лица друга.  
– Как ты с этим справляешься? – он нарушил тишину.  
Баки повернул голову в его сторону.  
– С чем?  
– С одиночеством.  
– Ну, у меня же есть ты, – отшутился Баки.  
– Почему ты не переедешь к родителям? – продолжал допытываться Стив.  
– Я не знаю, – Баки затушил папиросу и пристроил окурок под диваном. – При них я не смогу ходить по дому в одних трусах, пить после полуночи и курить за едой.  
Стив хмыкнул. Что-то такое он и ожидал услышать. А Баки тем временем лег на бок и обнял Стива. Сердце забилось чаще.   
– Хочешь, можешь остаться насовсем, – прошептал Баки в русую макушку.  
Стиву стоило большого труда выбраться из сильных объятий.   
– Баки, мы это уже обсуждали, – устало сказал он.  
– Да знаю я, – проворчал друг. – Но ты – упрямый осёл. Вместе веселее же.  
– Я привыкну быть один, – отрезал Стив.  
– Но это совсем не обязательно, – мягко сказал Баки.  
Стив перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не видеть его. Он не хотел снова быть втянутым в неприятный разговор. Стив не хотел жить с Баки. Не потому что Барнс ему не нравился. Наоборот, очень нравился. И даже не в этом была проблема. Он чувствовал, что друг перегибает палку со своей заботой. Одно дело отбивать его от шпаны и совсем другое обнимать перед сном. Стив не был железным, он боялся однажды дать слабину и обмануться.  
– Стиви, – Баки потерся носом о его загривок.   
Стив дернул плечом, но друг лишь сильнее прижался к его спине. Это была странная сторона их дружбы. Они никогда об этом не говорили, словно молчание помогало верить, что ничего не происходило. Стив догадывался, что это не обычная вещь между парнями. Никто из их знакомых ни о чем подобном не рассказывал, а спрашивать было стыдно. Потому Стив молчал, как и Баки. Это случалось, когда они перебарщивали с алкоголем и обычной дружеской нежностью. Свои руки обнаруживались на чужом теле, а на своем – чужие. И здравомыслие отключалось.

Баки продолжал дышать в затылок, отчего кожа Стива покрылась мурашками. Пальцы Барнса пробрались под его майку, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет. То же, что и всегда. Ловким движением рука его друга оттянула резинку трусов и проникла под ткань. Баки уверенно двигал ею вверх и вниз, скользя и оттягивая. Сам он терся пахом сзади и едва слышно постанывал. Стив боялся пошевелиться. Он замер, принимая ласку и растворяясь в ней. Ему было чертовски хорошо. От ощущения быстрой руки у себя между ног, от горячего дыхания на шее, от широкой груди Баки, прижатой к его спине. От этой короткой вспышки удовольствия.

Стив лежал, приходя в чувства, а Баки той же рукой доводил до разрядки себя. Короткий стон известил, что он кончил. Вытирая вязкую жидкость о край одеяла, Баки довольно улыбался. Они снова молчали. Стив не представлял, о чем думал его друг в такие моменты. Сам он ощущал глухую тоску. В глубине души Стив не верил, что Баки мог чувствовать к нему нечто такое, о чем пишут в книгах. Он постоянно пропадал на свиданиях и Стиву советовал приглашать куда-нибудь девушек. Стив никого никуда не приглашал. Он просто не хотел. И тогда Баки тащил его с собой на танцы. Но Стив не танцевал, он стоял в сторонке и наблюдал, как его друг кружится по залу с очередной красоткой. Барнс никогда не рассказывал, как далеко с ними заходил, а Стив не был уверен, что хочет быть в курсе. Равно как не знал, хотелось ли ему, чтобы их непонятная связь прекратилась. 

Баки привалился к его боку и снова сказал:  
– Оставайся.  
– Нет, Баки, – в который раз повторил Стив.  
Барнс фыркнул.  
– Сопляк.  
– Тупица.  
Баки легонько ткнул Стива в бок и шепнул:   
– Спи.


End file.
